Captain Orianna’s Enemy
by elvenpirategirl
Summary: She was feared by many, but not as feared as Captain Jack Sparrow. She plans to become the most feared and get rid of the one who is in her way.
1. Chapter 1 Captain Orianna’s Enemy

Chapter 1 Captain Orianna's Enemy  
  
"Callena I must catch up with him! We must!" Orianna yelled as she threw her knife in the map.  
  
"We will I promise Captain." Callena pulled out the knife, grabbed the map and walked out of the captain's cabin.  
  
"Ye must calm down." A woman said from the corner.  
  
"Tella, he is the only one standing in my way of being the most feared pirate ever!"  
  
"Orianna, ye are young ye have time to work ye way up."  
  
"No, I want to be known for killing Captain Jack Sparrow, that and only that will make people fear me."  
  
"Fine but it won't be easy. He has many ships since the curse was broken. Many follow him now."  
  
"Soon they will follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Black Pearl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." Jack sung at the helm. He was exceptionally happy today because he was headed back to Port Royal to see his friend Will Turner.  
  
"Captain how long till we reach port?" Gibbs asked as he walked to him.  
  
"Hour maybe two. I'm going strait to the smithy."  
  
"Aye it's best ye do that so ye won't get caught."  
  
"Aye it is."  
  
"So does he know ye are comin?"  
  
"No I don't think he does."  
  
"He's probably still at the smithy since he and Miss Elizabeth aren't together any more."  
  
"Aye last I heard she married Norrington."  
  
"Then Norrington will probably be occupied, he probably won' t even notice ye."  
  
"Aye." Jack said with a laugh.  
  
"Captain!" a man shouted from deck.  
  
"Aye, come up here."  
  
"Captain there is a ship behind us."  
  
Jack looked back and noticed a large ship coming toward them.  
  
"How long till it reaches us captain?" the man asked.  
  
"Well..........about a half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour? But I thought no ship could catch up with the pearl."  
  
"There is one." Jack whispered.  
  
"Captain we have spotted the pearl. We will reach them in a half hour." Callena told her captain.  
  
"Good, now get them men ready." Orianna told her.  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
"This is not going to be easy." Tella said.  
  
"Of course it is the men do as I say and Sparrow will fear it. If a women can command men then she must be very strong."  
  
"Orianna, not all men are what they appear."  
  
"Yes well my men will follow me. Today is the day Jack Sparrow will fall." 


	2. Chapter 2 The Mutinous Crew

Forgot to do the whole "Don't own POTC" thing. So here it is I Don't Own POTC.  
  
Chapter 2 The Mutinous Crew  
  
The Ange Béni pulled up next to the pearl.  
  
"Men draw ye swords!" Orianna yelled.  
  
The men did nothing. They just stood with blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"Men draw ye swords!" Orianna yelled as she drew out hers. "If ye don't I'm goin to slaughter ye all!"  
  
"No we're not takin order's from ye no more!" a man yelled from on the deck.  
  
"What?" five men tackled her down and bound her with rope.  
  
The sailors from the Pearl just staired in disbelief at the site happening before them.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, we will give ye are Captain and her mates if ye let us free!" the man yelled to the Pearl.  
  
"What would I do with three women on board?" Jack asked.  
  
"What ever ye wish."  
  
"Alright it might be good to take captive the only pirate who wants to kill me, but what with her friends?"  
  
"Sell 'em, do whatever ye want."  
  
"Bring them aboard and if ye try anything funny I'll kill ye."  
  
"We won't." four men picked up Orianna, and six other men picked up Tella and Callena and the sailors from the Pearl put down a gangplank.  
  
"Here ye go captain." One man said as he and the other men threw them down. They crossed he plank to their ship. The Pearl's sailors brought the plank back aboard and the Ange Béni sailed away.  
  
"Ye bastard. Don't ye dare touch me friends." Orianna spat.  
  
"Love it's not ye place to be telling me what I can't and can do. Savvy?"  
  
"I understand but I don't agree."  
  
"Pick her up and take her to the cell, take her friends with her too, but don't put them in the same cell." Jack yelled at his crew. The crew grabbed them and toke them below deck.  
  
"Sir do ye think it's a good idea to keep these women?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Just for awhile, we'll find out the places she keeps her treasure, find it and sell her."  
  
"Captain we are goin to need to put some of our straight as a circle men on guard. Captain Orianna is not only known as a pirate but a seductress."  
  
"I know Gibbs that's why I'm goin to take first watch she what she does exactly to seduce."  
  
"Aye good thinking, but make sure ye don't fall for any of her tricks."  
  
"I won't." Jack headed down to the prisoner's cell. Jack opened the door and saw the men trying to untie the rope to the women.  
  
"Men, one of ye hold a pistol to her friend's head while ye untie her." He said as he pointed to Callena.  
  
One of the sailor's took at his pistol and put it to Callena's head. They untied her and threw her in the cell. Then they started to untie Callena's ropes and held a gun to Tella's head. When they got to Tella they cut her ropes and threw her in. The men went back out on deck and left Jack with the prisoners.  
  
"Well love, looks like ye are mine now."  
  
"First off it's Captain Orianna and secondly I belong to no one and neither do me friends."  
  
"Well Orianna-"  
  
"Captain Orianna." She said.  
  
"I not goin to call ye captain since ye don't have a ship, so it's Orianna. Now what I want to know is why ye are tryin to kill me?"  
  
"I don't like ye."  
  
"Come on love, everyone loves Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Sure love."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Love I'll make ye a deal if ye promise not to try to kill me any more I'll help ye get ye ship back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause today I'm feelin helpful."  
  
"Fine, but one more thing ye must do one other thing for me."  
  
"What is it loved?"  
  
"Give me friends suitable rooms on ye ship."  
  
"How do I know that they won't kill me in the middle of the night and free ye?"  
  
"Guess ye'll have to trust us."  
  
"Fine but first I shall need to know their names."  
  
"My name is Tella Burton."  
  
"And mine is Callena Bonny."  
  
"Any relation to Anne?" Jack asked.  
  
"No." Callena said.  
  
"Well I guess I can find a place for them to sleep, but for tonight they are goin to have to sleep in here."  
  
"Fine as long as ye get them a room tomorrow."  
  
I hope you are liking this! Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

Chapter 3 Unexpected  
  
The next day Jack set up two beds in the crew's room for Tella and Callena. Jack headed down to the cells to go get them.  
  
"Well ladies your beds are ready and you may go up to them now." Jack said as he unlocked their cell.  
  
"Thank ye captain and we promise not to hurt anybody while we stay there." Callena said.  
  
"Good. Well just go up the stairs and Gibbs should be waiting to show ye to ye room."  
  
"Thank ye." They said as they left.  
  
"Well Orianna there is one more bed if ye want to sleep somewhere comfortable."  
  
"And where is that captain? In ye room?"  
  
"Actually it is."  
  
"So are ye trying to seduce me so I wont want to kill ye anymore?"  
  
"No from what I hear ye are the seducer."  
  
"That is bout true as ye roping sea turtles to get off an island."  
  
"That did happen."  
  
"No it didn't."  
  
"Ok maybe not exactly that way but...... how'd ye know it wasn't true?"  
  
"I got it from a reliable source."  
  
"Mind telling me the name of this source?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Captain?" Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"We've reached Port Royal"  
  
"Gibbs watch over the ship while Orianna and I go on shore."  
  
"What?" Gibbs and Orianna said in unison.  
  
"Well I don't think ye will try to get away from me in this city infested with the British royal navy so we are coming with me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jack unlocked her cell and led her up to the deck.  
  
"Gibbs watch her friends while I'm gone savvy?"  
  
"Savvy captain."  
  
Jack and Orianna walked the dark streets of the town to a small blacksmith shop.  
  
"Here we are me best friends work. I hope he's here."  
  
Jack and Orianna walked in to find a young man pounding a metal rod with a hammer.  
  
"Ello Will!"  
  
Will looked up and dropped he's hammer.  
  
"Jack what are ye doing here?"  
  
"Came to see ye and wanted to know if ye wanted to join me crew."  
  
"Orianna?" Will asked as he looked at her confused.  
  
"Ye know her?" jack asked even more confused then him.  
  
"Well of course he knows me, I'm his sister."  
  
"What?!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Well my younger sister."  
  
"I thought bootstrap only had one child."  
  
"Bootstrap?" Orianna asked.  
  
"There is much I need to tell you sis."  
  
They all sat down and Will and Jack told her about the curse and their father.  
  
"Why didn't ye know bout ye father?" jack asked.  
  
"My mother died only two years after I was born and I was adopted by a family in England while Will came here."  
  
"Will ye do know that ye sister is trying to kill me right?"  
  
"What? Orianna trying to kill someone?"  
  
"Aye it's true Will. When I was twelve I ran away and came here to the Caribbean to find ye. I became a pirate."  
  
"Wait you're the Captain Orianna? The one who is captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well I guess there is much we need to talk about. Let me just clean up here and we can go to my house." 


End file.
